1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and data pre-fetching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional multiple processing elements (SPEs) can transmit and receive data between them via a bus, and access a global common memory via the bus.
Each SPE comprises a LS (local memory or scratch pad memory).
Each SPE reads load data from the global common memory via the bus when the load data is not stored in the LS comprised in itself. And each SPE stores store data to the global common memory via the bus if the SPE cannot store the store data in the LS comprised in itself.